Shota Aizawa
Shota Aizawa & U.A. Students vs. Tomura Shigaraki & Nomu is a battle fought between the Pro Hero Eraser Head and Class 1-A students Izuku Midoriya, Tsuyu Asui and Minoru Mineta against the Villains Tomura Shigaraki and Nomu during the U.S.J. Incident. Prologue Shota fiercely takes down criminals one after another while Tomura observes from a distance. The League of Villains leader decides to enter the battle once Shota has knocked out all the other criminals. Battle Tomura rushes at Shota while counting out loud the decreasing maximum time between erasures. He grabs the end of Shota's Capturing Weapon and lets himself be pulled in close so he can attack. Shota closes the distance and strikes Tomura's stomach with a hard elbow. Tomura blocks Shota's elbow by catching it in his hand. He taunts the hero and reveals that Shota's hair gives away when he is using his Quirk. Tomura uses his own Quirk to destroy Shota's elbow and inflict heavy damage to his arm. Shota backs off after punching Tomura with his free arm, dodging the attacks of a pair of nameless villains as he does so. After Shota gets distance, Nomu suddenly appears from behind him. Nomu slashes Shota with such a heavy blow that it draws blood and breaks Eraser Head's signature goggles. Within moments, Nomu pins Shota to the ground and breaks his arm with incredible ease. Shota tries to erase Nomu's Quirk, but it is ineffective because Nomu's base strength is so enhanced. As Izuku, Minoru, and Tsuyu look on from the water, Nomu pounds Shota's bloodied face into the ground. Kurogiri arrives and relays to Tomura about his failure to stop Tenya from escaping the building. Tomura is dismayed at the news and threatens Kurogiri's life. He quickly calms down and admits that they have to retreat at the prospect of fighting multiple Pro Heroes. Before they leave, however, Tomura decides they will scar the Symbol of Peace's pride by killing some of his students. Tomura confronts the observing students in an instant and attempts to kill Tsuyu by grabbing her face. Shota intervenes at the last moment by lifting his head from the ground and looking at Tomura to nullify his Quirk. As Shota's head is slammed back into the ground by Nomu, Izuku quickly leaps out of the water and punches Tomura with the force of a full powered smash. The punch connects and creates great wind pressure that kicks up a lot of dust. Izuku notices his arm is unbroken from the smash, but when the dust settles, he quickly realizes that Nomu took the brunt of the attack. Nomu remains unscathed and grabs Izuku. Tomura reaches once more towards Tsuyu and Minoru while Tsuyu desperately extends her tongue to save Izuku. The fighting comes to an abrupt halt when All Might breaks the doors off the facility and makes his entrance. Aftermath All Might swiftly rescues the students and Shota from the clutches of the villains. He tells Izuku and the others to take the heavily injured Shota to safety. Izuku warns All Might about Nomu's resistance to smash attacks, but All Might reassures Izuku before dismissing him. With their target in front of them, the League of Villains confront the Symbol of Peace. Shota's serious injuries would have a lasting effect on him that would keep him heavily bandaged during the entirety of the U.A. Sports Festival. Even after he recovered back to fighting condition, his Quirk lost some of its effectiveness due to his head injuries. References Site Navigation Category:Shota Aizawa Battles Category:Izuku Midoriya Battles Category:Tsuyu Asui Battles Category:Minoru Mineta Battles Category:League of Villains Battles Category:Tomura Shigaraki Battles Category:Nomu Battles